Empire of the Vale
The Empire of the Vale The Empire of the Vale is the Elven Empire that dominates Elyfwen also known as the Elven Lands, Allania, Jarumoondar, and Ystow and. It was started in 3540 BD by Vanderon The Conqueror after he started the Venduron War which dragged in the rest of the islands nations and even an Ancients Army. After the Battle of the 7 Kings in Trier Vanderon decided to spare the kings he captured by making them swear alligence to him. After swearing allegiance Vanderon started the Great Council of 3539 which decided how the nation would run. Vanderon married Princess Alfey the heir to Alamein and had 2 Children with her, Aryatos, and Viserys. Civil War Vanderon the Conqueror was murdered in his sleep 19 years later by Viserys who then took the Throne and forced Aryatos into exile and for 7 long years Viserys ruled the Empire and did a fairly okay job doing so and even expanded the empire into Portania and The small town of Baelor. after 7 Years of rule Aryatos showed up in western Elyfwen and founded a fort named after his human allies. see Aryatos had been given an army by the king of the Greywater Bay and he had also been given 150 ships. Aryatos quickly marched east all the way to Varosto with his fleet and sat down for a siege, after 4 months winter set in and the Viserys forces sallied forth and defeated Aryatos' army and reinforcements from Portania and Vordergrad showed and defeated Aryatos' Fleet. Aryatos was beaten back and retreated, he set up camp in some hills to the west of Varosto which he noted were particularly dry. When Viserys army showed to do battle Aryatos has his army set fire to massive balls of wheat and rocks and what ever else they could find and pushed them down the hill. and it was a massacre, 6000 men were burned alive or crushed that day. Viserys surrendered the next day, Aryato then had Viserys imprisoned and then beheaded in front of both armies War for the Vale For the next Few Thousand Years the Vale was particuarly peaceful until in 365 BD Emperor Sysyphus Showed up with a fleet of 300 ships and an army of 55 Thousand men which defeated the Garrison forces in Humanataras and razed the Fort to the ground. Sysyphus then went west just as Aryatos did and laid siege to Varosto and for a month or so they prepared their siege equipment and then the army was hit with a massive storm which destroyed all the siege equipment they Sysyphus decided to retreat and try his luck on Venduron and ended in failure when the exact same storm happened to him he retreated again and went north to Vaela and while he was headed north an Elven army showed up 45 Thousand Strong and surprised Sysyphus' Army and beat them back he Retreated West back to his fleet and sailed back to Yorkland. 5 Years later Sysyphus again crossed the sea to try and conqueror the Vale once again, but famously in the Massacre of the Bloody Beach he was defeated by a now prepared Elven army who slaughtered his men by the drove and then he retreated back to his ships and sailed aross the sea and back to Yorkland. While Sysyphus was planning another conquest the Elves showed up with a giant fleet at Yorklands doorstep, they landed tried to land their army outside of the Yorklands but Sysyphus' Veterans from the previous wars beat them back. Sysyphus then ordered for two massive forts to be built called the Twins that would keep the fleet trapped in. and it worked with the Elves being defeated and their fleet sunk. Sysyphus 15 years later tried to cross the sea to attack the elves again but his fleet was destroyed in a storm along with him. The Beular Conspiracy It's the year 323 BD and a new King is in power, Beular was a 'peaceful' Emperor and wanted to make the Empire prosper and to make peace with the Callastis Kingdom/Empire who they had been warring with for years. Emperor Beular had personally journeyed to Yorkland to try and make peace with the Callastans, he went to the court of the King and before he could even try to make peace he was imprisoned by the Humans. He talked with the Emperor and was told that he would be released and the humans would make peace with the elves if Beular gave 5 Million Gold to the Humans, and paid tribute every year, and they would also have to have no standing army or navy. The terms were accepted by Beular and he was released, When he returned to the Vale he told them the terms and what needed to happen and all the vassals of the realm were angry at King Beular. In the year 320 BD King Beular got an invitation to a feast that a certain Count Vhallen was holding in honor of King Beular, Beular decided to go and he brought 2 of his Goldenguard who were secretly paid by Vhallen. Beular made it to Vaela where they were holding the feast and they were personally welcomed by Vhallen who showed them around the castle, and brought them to the main hall where a lot of people were, most armed, but Beular ignored that. They got drunk and they were feasting but then Count Vhallen halted all the feasting and told everything they were bringing out a special gift for the king. Vhallen presented the King with the Head of a Minotaur, which is a symbol of death. Beular immeditaly realized what was happening and tried to run but was grabbed by his golden guard and thrown on the ground. Beular pleaded for his life but Vhallen said rather famously "Aemon sends his regards" Aemon was his Uncle who wanted the throne and was the next in line for the Throne before slashing his throat. Aemon rose to the title of King in the next month. The Wall In 314 BD A certain King/Emperor Vhallen was ruling the kingdom peacefully, there had been increasing reports that the jungle to the south was spreading. While Vhallen ignored the reports because "why would a jungle be deadly?" but decided to personally visit the south to see why people were freaking out over the jungle. When he got there he noticed there was no life anywhere besides super thick jungle he asked some locals some what nearby and they said that the jungle was toxic to anyone but Green Elves (wood elves). While he still had his doubt he sent one of his horses nearby it and much to his surprise it came out fine, what a relief. After a day the horse was starting to get sick after two days the horse was unable to move on day three the horse died and then Emperor Vhallen understood the threat. He ordered the construction of a giant wall across southern Elyfwen, he also ordered the jungle to be burnt. it took 43 Years to finish. The Rebellion The year is 300 BD and the Callastis Empire is at war with the Iron Kingdom after the Devastating Battle of the Screaming Horses the Empire was in full retreat it's main army was defeated and the Iron Kingdom was advancing south west to Exeter to sack the city. Once Emperor Vhallen got word that the Callastis Empire was in retreat he decided to Rebel against them to stop the tribute they had to send them each year which was draining the treasury and making the peasants unhappy because of the new taxes. In the year 299 BD the Empire of the Vale rebelled and raised a giant army around 65 Thousand Strong and raised a fleet around 300 Ships Strong and they sailed west across the now named Sysyphus Crossing. Emperor Vhallen knew he couldn't command his own army so he a put relatively unknown commander in charge named Bedalor, or more commonly now known as The Liberator. Bedalor sailed across the Crossing and in the middle of the night, with his giant fleet stormed Andon taking minimum causalities on both sides, he then ordered the gates to be shut so no news could get out for a few days at least. He left a garrison of two thousand men to guard the city and sailed away to Shreschester to do the exact same thing just they were a little more prepared this time with the Elves loosing two Thousand men to the Humans 500. While they were preparing to leave the city and about to attempt a battle to take the Twins a Human fleet showed up outside of Shreschesters harbour with about 100 ships in it. The person commanding the human fleet was a man named Richard Starkhorse he was the best Commander the Humans had to spare against the Elves. Richard was up to the challenge and set sail for the elves. Bedalor seeing the fleet took the fight seriously and sailed out and fought with the humans, although it was close fight the Humans had a new weapon made by the mage guild in Yorkland called Yorkfire which could melt steel, wood, stone, you name it. So the humans won that day and destroyed 100 or so of Bedalors ships which seriously hurt the war effort but Bedalor would not be dismayed. Bedalor knowing he had enough men Marched his army to Yorkland and settled down for a siege and for a month no one showed up to try and defeat him. Bedalor had siege engines built and assaulted the city three times over and each time failed. Bedalor found out about a secret entrance into the city and sent 30 men inside to open the gate for the army in the night, and it worked. Yorkland was sacked and the Emperor was brought out of the city in shackles. To say the least, the war was over and the humans signed a peace treaty saying that they would pay the Elves 3 Million Platinum and they would have to sign a truce with the Elves that would last for 35 Years.